


The Dark Side of Love

by Babykitsune9



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blackmail, Breeding, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, crossdressing girl, mock rape, oral rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykitsune9/pseuds/Babykitsune9
Summary: not gonna lie- this is a fem Ichigo/Chad Sado story and it is more than a bit dark. i'm talking sexual assault, oral rape, blackmail, mock 'rape', pregnancy, cross dressing girl, and eventually- hopefully a happy ending. Rated M. please R&R and let me know what you think





	1. Chapter 1

He had made a mistake.

A horrible, horrible mistake.

But to be honest, at the time he'd agreed to Ichigo's request he hadn't expected things to turn out this way. And his friend had given him some seemingly good reasons for wanting him to carry out his request.

He had even tried to make him feel better about the churning feeling of dread taking root in the pit of his stomach by listing some safety precaution's- trying to take into consideration that Chad was a tall, towering and impressive six foot five inches. That he was _large_ and had a more slightly heavily muscled body than most young Japanese men his age, possibly due to his mixed heritage.

And he would be using his body in a less than desirable way. Against his best friend no less.

Something that was not only seen as unforgivable to Chad but due to what Ichigo had asked of him at the time- had left him feeling practically physically ill.

After all it wasn't everyday that you're best friend asked you to mock 'rape' them while with holding their reasons for such a request. But then he knew that the other teen wouldn't have done so if he felt he couldn't ask him pretty much anything.

And the fact that the strawberry trusted him to this degree...it was both _humbling_ and _terrifying_ to the giant as his mind replayed Ichigo's instructions from beginning to end.

Ichigo had been pretty clear about what he'd need to do. He would have to be rougher with his friend than he was used too. He wanted him to take his time (this was due to Chad's size and strength) and dominate him. Mark him. Cum inside of him if he could.

That part right there had sparked more than a few _peculiar_ fantasies in the giant's head, of his friend, pinned underneath him- gasping and arching his back as Chad drove his impressive, hardness into his tight body- forcing Ichigo to tremble and cry out until they both came and lay spent on Chad's bed, both still breathing heavily.

That was generally when the first fantasy would end and the next hundred or so would begin. But it gave Chad enough of a sliver of a glimpse of Ichigo in the throes of passion that the giant had sort of zoned out and nodded his answer without thinking.

_Damn hormones._ He thought.

Part of him completely disgusted by the idea of hurting Ichigo in any way, he was far to kind and gentle a person to even attempt something like this under even the most normal of circumstances. And yet- yet he ached to know...if Ichigo would appear anything like his fantasy even under the circumstances.

And the bastard that he was, pitifully hoped so.

Which was what had him sitting inside his apartment on his couch with the lights off and the curtains in his house pulled shut, and his shirt missing and his pants more than partially undone- waiting for Ichigo to show up so that they could get things started.

It was a long weekend thanks to a holiday.

Which was good since the last thing he wanted was to hurt Ichigo and then have the stubborn fool turn around and then go to school the next day when Chad was fairly certain that once he was done with him the smaller teen wouldn't be able to walk for at least three or four days after this.

Which also meant that he'd be staying over, giving Chad a small chance to try and take care of his friend while simultaneously hoping that he didn't damage his friend irrevocably.

* * *

Ichigo looked down at herself in disgust at what she was wearing today since she had to meet Chad.

A nice, snugly fitted girly looking black T-shirt that hung off of one shoulder while being held in place by a thin piece of cotton. The hem of the shirt was femininely decorated by blue butterflies, dark colored hip hugger skinny jeans that encased her long slender legs and a pair of very feminine looking small heels.

Her hair, for once in many, many years had been left down and fell almost to her waist as she then happened to glance at her nails...

They were a 'cute' pink.

The color having been one that had been picked out by one of her younger sister's shortly before she had sat down and clipped and filed the length of her nails down a bit so that they didn't come across as so- so claw like, and then felt her thoughts shift back to the pill bottle of morning after pills that her dad had given her before she had left the house, dressed like a girl, in what seemed like forever.

But in reality had only been ten years. Since her identical twin brother's death.

She hated herself. Hated being a girl.

Hated hiding who she really was from her friends... But due to certain incidents that had occurred around the same time of her brother's death- her father had made her start dressing and acting as her dead brother would to hopefully camouflage her from the ones whom had killed him.

His plan had worked up until about a month ago when she had been called out from school by a weird bunch of people who had led her into an abandoned building and began to blackmail her.

It had been small things at first, all seemingly harmless, and when she refused to do something- the leader of the group dropped the threat to end all threats. The bastards knew that she was a fighter and under normal circumstances she'd kick every one of their pathetic asses. But when the guy had mentioned her baby sisters and what he and his friends would do to them if she didn't comply- well, he'd known that they had her total attention/cooperation then.

And that's when things had steadily begun to escalate until to weeks ago when things had taken an even nastier turn for the worse.

Two weeks ago, while on her way home from school- she'd been grabbed and jerked into an alley that had led to an old abandoned lot that was pretty much isolated thanks to the tall wooden fences that surrounded it. And there, she had been greeted by the usual ass's, plus another twenty or thirty guys where she had received her latest orders- she was to get on her knees and suck off every dick there.

It had been horrible. And humiliating. Especially for someone who had no idea of what she was doing, she'd been sheltered from things like this most of her life.

Which is possibly why she'd choked so badly that she'd puked on the pants of the first guy. Making some of the bastards laugh while angering the guy she'd been supposed to do first so badly that he'd struck her repeatedly. And by the time he'd been finished hitting her, she'd barely been coherent enough to do anything except lay on the ground bleeding while the men did whatever and then left laughing as usual.

She'd been so out of it that she hadn't been able to move, much less speak.

And hadn't been aware of the fact that her father had come to investigate an odd out pouring of spirit energy and found her barely conscious- laying on the ground with her clothes ripped and torn, her breasts bared, and her skin from head to pretty much toe- covered in thick globs of cum.

If she had known- if she had been conscious enough to know who had wiped her face off and began yelling in shock and disbelief while carefully gripped her clothing and pulled it back into place before slipping an arm under her shoulders and another under her knees and lifting her up from the ground and taking her home so that he could wash her and carefully treat the bruises, cuts, and other injuries she had sustained from trying to fight back before being hit so hard.

She'd awoken to the familiar faces of Rukia, Renji, and Captian Ukitake (all three of whom had popped in for a random visit) and stuck around when they had found out that she was hurt just to see how badly, she supposed. While her father and little sister's occupied themselves outside of her bedroom after quickly checking on her since she had waken up two days after the attack and had to say that she had been more than a little horrified by everything.

She had never wanted any of them to see her looking so damaged and weak.

But there were simply some things that couldn't be hidden forever.

Especially when her father looked so damn _pissed_ and_ hurt_ as he handed her a glass of juice and some morning after pills in front of them all. Muttering in a slightly pained tone, "Just in case."

Coming back to the present, Ichigo found herself standing just outside of Chad's door with her hand lifted to knock and wondered just how long she had stood there lost in her own thoughts when the door was suddenly yanked open and before she could even say anything- she was grabbed by one of Chad's hands and quickly jerked almost off of her feet and into the darkness as something warm and wet covered her mouth while the door was pushed shut with a resounding slam that sent a chill down her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmmm!" Ichigo tried to say in protest as the lips covering her own slanted and she felt something wet lick along her closed lips and tried to jerk out of Chad's grasp when full realization finally hit her.

Oh god, that was his tongue wasn't it? He was attempting to ravish her mouth. And that was his tongue! She thought in a panic as she lifted her hands to his chest- and felt her mind go blank when she felt nothing but shirtless, smooth skin under her palms.

The slight contact causing her usually calm friend to growl like a wild animal and slam her against the door with enough force to almost knock the air from her lungs while he pinned her in place with one arm pressing across her collar bone, just shy of her throat and his other hand ran along her body in a way that she supposed was meant to help turn her on or something.

But only served to make her gasp against his lips when his hand skimmed the side of her breast before stopping cold- No that wasn't right, he didn't stop cold so much as pulled back away from her and simply stood there like a giant statue for a moment with his palm hovering over her chest and a peculiar expression on his face which was still hidden in the darkness until he reached over and flipped on the light just inside the door and blink at her.

His expression one of confusion as he took in her appearance for a moment before abruptly releasing her and doing a quick once over. His mind not quite comprehending what he was seeing.

The person standing before him had Ichigo's face. Ichigo's honey colored eyes. Ichigo's orange hair, though it appeared to be much longer than his friend usually wore it. The cut and style of it reminding him a bit of his classmate, Tauski's.

Longish in the front and on the sides and even longer in the back where it hung in soft layers down said person's back.

But no matter how much this person looked like Ichigo...there was just no way that this was his best friend. He refused to believe that it was especially since he had felt for himself that the body hidden under those clothes was wholly feminine.

"W-What- Who-" He said as he looked the person over again, his mind picking up on certain little details that he hadn't noticed before causing him to doubt himself as his eyes landed on an old scar that Ichigo had gotten when they had first become friends after taking a knife to the shoulder.

The shoulder that was currently bared by the shirt said female was wearing.

The girl put her small hands out in an almost placating gesture as she said his name in that husky sounding voice that Chad would recognize anywhere. "C-Chad. Calm down. I-I can explain-" She said in an almost pleading tone as his eyes widened in realization and he slowly backed away from her feeling more than a little used and betrayed. "I didn't mean to hide this from you...but- I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. I was following my dad's orders to hide myself. I've been hiding ever since my mom and twin brother were both killed." Chad gave her a dark, angry look- silencing her before he bothered to try and reign in his temper enough to ask.

"You're really a woman?"

She hesitated for a second and then nodded her head. Causing him to growl at her threateningly before rushing her and once again slamming her against the door- only using one of his hands to prevent her from being hurt when her head snapped back on her neck as he glared down at her before practically yelling at her, "Do you have any idea what I was about to do to you?! What I would _still_ do to you even now?!"

Gripping the hair at the nape of her neck in his fist, he pulled at it angrily, forcing her head back so that he could see her pained/shocked expression while he grappled with his temper.

He couldn't recall a time ever being so angry with someone. Nor could he ever recall a time he'd so wanted to rip someone apart with his bare hands.

He had never been so mad, not even back when he had been younger and lived with his grandfather.

And yet- Yet...perhaps this would make things easier for him. Especially since he held a somewhat _unhealthy_ obsession with Ichigo and sex. But then again, it could complicate things as well.

For starters, he was a possessive man and there was no guarantee that once he'd had Ichigo he would be willing to let her go. And then there was the distinct possibility that he would lose control of himself during... Uh, sex. And possibly lay claim to her in the most primitive way he could think of.

Which would leave her with few prospects for the future since she would be birthing and raising his child/children.

And bastard that he was- he couldn't really find it in himself to care right that moment if she wound up pregnant with his offspring. Just as long as she was his and his alone.

Closing his eyes against the look of fear she wore on her face he asked from between gritted teeth, "When was you're last period?"

She blinked at him as his eyes slid open again and studied her as he waited for her to reply.

Ichigo blinked up at him, the hold he had had on her hair loosening somewhat and becoming less uncomfortable as she tried to think of why he would ask her that question. After all there had to be a reason. Maybe he was worried that she would wind up pregnant if he proceeded.

Yeah, that must be it.

"Uh... T-Three days." She replied hesitantly, missing the sudden spark that lit up his dark eyes as he released her again and then grabbed her wrist and began towards his living room where he then pushed her down and then disappeared into one of the back rooms for a second or so.

Leaving her to her own vices while he prepared his bedroom for later.

His mind demanding that he at least make her first time with him as pleasant as possible since she was a virgin and it was the least he could do for the girl who had been his closest friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chad felt like a man possessed as he changed out his dirty bed sheets with some clean, red satin sheets while trying to think of how to proceed from this point. He knew one thing for sure, with Ichigo being a girl- He would _not_ be doing as he had been requested.

No.

Her first time he would have her begging, and writhing and- He felt himself become impossibly hard as all the blood rushed from his head to his dick and almost whimpered.

_Oh-_ This was not what he needed right now. He still felt too...well hell, he wasn't altogether sure what he felt anymore about Ichigo's deceit. All he knew was that he needed a definite plan here otherwise he would ruin_ whatever_ relationship he had with Ichigo.

Once he was done changing the sheets on his bed and straightening his bed up, he sat down and ran his hands over his face in a frustrated gesture as the wheels in his mind began to turn at a more rapid pace.

A plan.

A plan.

He needed a plan... Not a 'fuck this, time to go in and mess someone up' plan. But a good plan.

Taking a deep, shakey breath, he closed his eyes for a moment and was about to get up and begin pacing when something occurred to him. Both he and Ichigo were uneasy with this particular arrangement- and yet strangely enough- neither of them had backed out.

He knew he had his reasons. Not all of which were entirely pure or were for the sake of 'friendship'.

But why was Ichigo doing this? She had to know that once he realized she was a girl things would take a more drastic and possibly headache inducing turn. She had to also know that it would change their current relationship as friends.

In what way he couldn't fathom but one thing he seemed to know for sure was that she hadn't counted on him becoming even more protective/possessive of her then he already was. After all, the Ichigo he'd become friends with was at least slightly aware of just how protective/possessive he was.

He'd been caught literally in the act of beating the hell out of some people for pulling shit on Ichigo behind the strawberries back once or twice before.

He could only imagine how much worse his attitude would become after today.

_'Hey Ichigo,' _ **Punch. **

_'Hey Kurosaki! Wanna check out some girly mags?' _**CRACK**. Oh shit, was that someone's neck? _Oh well. _Chad thought darkly with a slight shrug of his massive shoulders as it occurred to him, that yes, his protective/possessiveness towards Ichigo would definitely kick into overdrive.

So much so that he may actually murder someone if they so much as looked at her wrong.

And then there was jail- wouldn't that be fun.

_Okay, so first part of the plan would be to totally disregard Ichigo's earlier request in lieu of taking her innocence in a much more pleasant manner. Once that is done, if she wants me to get rough...then I guess that I'll get rough. _Chad thought as it occurred to him that he could use one or two of his favorite fetishes and kinks to help him fulfill what he hoped would progress from simple sex to something much more meaningful.

A relationship of a different scale with Ichigo.

Perhaps even a family. God knew that he loved kids and was pretty family oriented despite certain aspects of his life. He'd give up all of that shit in a heartbeat if it meant he could have a family with the person he adored the most. And with this firmly in mind, he finally left the quiet of his bedroom to rejoin his 'lady'.

It was time to lay down some ground rules.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad stepped out of his bedroom to find that Ichigo hadn't moved from her seat in all the time he'd been out of the room. Which was good since he probably wouldn't have liked having felt like she was toying with him.

She looked up at him as he brushed by and opened her mouth only to close it again when he didn't bother stopping- and instead held up a finger to ask her to remain silent just a moment or so longer while he made his way to his kitchen, and opened the fridge and grabbed himself and Ichigo both a soda before turning on his heel and making his way back to where she was.

"Here. Drink some of this while we talk." He said as he handed her the drink and watched as her small hands wrapped around the cool aluminum as she blinked at him, her expression puzzled. Chad opened his drink and took a sip as he studied her from under his dark wavy hair. His expression unreadable for the moment.

Despite the fact that he had the feeling that the soda in his hand might somewhat manage to keep his hands and mind occupied for the next little while.

At least until he had everything figured out and laid down the rules.

"O-Okay." Ichigo muttered along with an absent minded yet still somehow polite sounding 'thanks' as she opened her drink and took a small sip. Drawing Chad's attention to her lips.

They weren't the sort of lips he usually liked on his women, but for someone like Ichigo- they were perfect. Soft, and a little bit plump and pouty without appearing too feminine.

God it was no wonder he'd never noticed she was a girl. Her facial features were pleasant enough to look upon that she could easily be mistaken for either the male or female genders without having to really work much at hiding her true gender.

_It must have always been difficult for her. _Excruciatingly so now that he really thought about it.

"Ichigo- Why did decide to come clean about being..." He looked her over again and felt his pants tightening even more. If his dick got any harder, his clothing would cut off all circulation below his waist. "A girl now?"

She looked at him for a second and then began to fidget nervously with her fingertips. Flicking her nails together to create a small 'click, click, click-ing' sound before she replied, "Because I know that I can trust you. You aren't the type of person to use a person's secrets against them."

The sentence alone told him more than she probably intended. And given his abrupt reaction to her words- the sudden angry hiss of breath from between clenched teeth- the final piece of the puzzle about the _'why's'_ of the situation concerning Ichigo... Chad nearly dropped his drink and growled at the girl to tell him everything.

Yet despite himself somehow managed to keep calm enough to hold his tongue and not show just how anxious her words had just made him feel. But now that he had a better understanding of things- he knew why she had approached him with- well, this specific task.

And as angry (at others) as he felt right then, he also felt somewhat terrified (for her well being) and more than a little humbled that she trusted him to such a degree. Still he couldn't help but ask, "Why now? If you trust me so much- why not come out with your secret sooner?"

"It's because of dad." Ichigo said as she slowly set her drink down on the coffee table in front of her, making sure to use the coaster to keep her drink from leaving a ring on the cherry oak.

Chad cocked his head to the side a bit and tried to make sense of her reply when Ichigo went on to fill in the blanks. "Do you remember when we first met, and I told you about my mom and twin being murdered?" He nodded slowly as he vaguely recalled _that_ unpleasant conversation.

"Well, the killer was never caught. And shortly after the incident I was caught up in some accidents that kind of freaked my dad out. The last one was particularly nasty and I was in the hospital in a coma for almost six weeks. When I woke up- dad had pulled me out of school, faked my death, gotten fake adoption papers and placed my brother's name on it and waited. Once I was out of danger, and the hospital- I was home schooled for a year in a half which he used to teach me how to fight and stuff and then finally told me one day that I could never be anyone but 'Ichigo' because once everyone found out I was a girl, Especially when I got older, I'd be made to regret it."

He thinned his lips as he thought, _Man was your dad right_, before sighing softly and finally saying, "Okay. I understand," And he did. Truly.

Issun Kurosaki was like a demon when someone came after one of his own. And he had suffered the tragic loss of having his young wife and small son ripped away from him on the same day.

Sighing once all information had finished sorting in his mind, Chad then reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ichigo's home number knowing that her dad or one of her younger sister's would likely pick up and quickly told the person on the other end that Ichigo would be staying with him at his place until school started up again and that he'd come by in a few hours to get an overnight bag for her.

Once that was done, he flipped his phone closed and then asked. "Were you given any morning after pills?" Because for his plan to work he needed to get rid of them.

Ichigo blinked at him for a second and then nodded her head slightly as he held his hand out for the pills and watched as she dug them out of her pant's pocket before saying, "I'll hold onto these for now." Which basically translated to 'You're never gonna see these again.' Cause he was going to dump them down the first sink drain or toilet he could manage to get too without her noticing.

"So what now? S-Should we...uh...do stuff?" She squeaked after a moment or so of unnerving silence.

Chad let out a low rumbling sound of amusement as he stared her down, "Do stuff. Who says that anymore? What are you, in elementary school? You don't refer to sex as 'doing' stuff. You call it what it is. Sex. Fucking. Messing up the bed sheets-"

Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction as her face turned seven shades of pink and she suddenly jumped up and all but tackled him in an effort to shut him up. Causing him to wrap his arms around her slender, curvy body and hold her in place against his body so that he could tease her a little more.

Seeing as he was enjoying her embarrassment for the moment as he taunted, "Are you really so eager to see me naked?" God he hoped she said 'yes'. Because the second she did- he was losing his pants and going commando just for her.

Ichigo opened her mouth to say something to him, but abruptly closed it. Her small teeth making an audible clicking sound as her jaws came together and her face turned a bright crimson that surprised even Chad.

He hadn't been aware that she was capable of turning_ that_ color.

It made him wonder just how far the blush spread across her body.

Did it go just a little across her cheeks? Down her neck? Did it heat her breasts in possible anticipation of what was coming? He wondered as his mind began to run away with him a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to do the first lemon between Chad and Ichigo. As disappointed as I know you all are about that, I do however plan to give flashbacks about what happened.
> 
> In the meantime however, until the next one comes up- I'm going to be focusing on Chad and his attempts at wooing Ichigo while impregnating her.

Chad knelt on the floor of his medium sized bathroom adjoining his bedroom, filling the bathtub full of warm water so that Ichigo could soak a bit while he took care of dinner since after getting rid of her innocence- a task that had almost unmanned him, in more ways than one, due to the stress her body had been put under.

After all, he was a big guy. Well okay that was an understatement- he was a really, really big guy with a really, really big dick and though he had always liked that about himself when it came to the opposite sex- in Ichigo's case, he now _hated_ it.

Claiming her innocence had proven to be more of a trial than he had anticipated due to several facts, 1) her size 2)how sheltered she was concerning sex- seriously, she'd known _nothing_ (thanks entirely to her father. Whom Chad planned to punch in the face when he went to get her her overnight things later) as well as the fact that he'd really hurt her.

Which is why now that he was currently done fucking her into the mattress- he was fixing the bath for her and planning a nice, romantic/apologetic dinner in bed where afterwards he'd give her a nice oil massage to help her body loosen up a bit more before he did anything else remotely sexual to her.

Though if she was nice and stayed in his bed on her back like she was now. Staring almost blankly at his ceiling with the satin sheets tangled around her gently rounded hips and long slender legs. Her creamy pink tipped breasts bared and possibly still aching from his earlier attentions- he may have gotten a bit out of hand with the kneading, sucking and a little bit of biting as well.

Evidence of his fingers and mouth and teeth on her baby soft skin, leaving just a little bit of discoloration in various places on her body- _well hell_. He thought in irritation.

The more he thought about Ichigo, the more he wanted to crawl back into his bed and kneel between her legs and love her with his mouth this time. Unfortunately though, he'd have to wait to do that until after her fertile time had passed otherwise he wouldn't be able to impregnate her.

Reaching out he slid his fingertips into the water, now leveled at about the half way mark inside the tub and noted that the water- though a little close to almost too warm- was still acceptable and then reached out and turned off the tap and then slowly got to his feet and went to a medium sized cabinet that he'd made in wood shop at school and opened one of the doors so that he could pull out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner scented like white lilies.

And remembered that he had first noticed the smell of white lilies coming from Ichigo shortly after they had first become friends. And while he had thought it peculiar, he'd never really questioned it. After all, everyone had their own preferences when it came to such things.

Some people liked smelling like spices (sort of like him). And some liked smelling like flowers (like Ichigo).

Ichigo as it turned out liked to smell soft and sweet like lilies. Which Chad didn't mind at all since the scent was wonderfully intoxicating on her. Speaking of- she had yet to so much as twitch a muscle. So he should probably check and see if she was alright.

Setting the shampoo and conditioner bottles down where she would have easy access to them without having to move overly much, he then grabbed a clean, dry wash rag and set it in place too and then turned and walked out of the bathroom and made his way back to the bed and paused so that he could study her from the bedside.

She still lay on her back. Exactly as he had left her when he had gone to fix her bath. Though she did manage to tear her eyes away from the ceiling long enough to look at him and blush a little bit.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his tone curiously tender even to his own ears.

It looked like his emotions were already ensnared by her. And it made him wonder if she noticed it like he did, even on a sub conscious level.

She took a moment or so as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her right hip and folded his hands in his lap as he patiently waited for her to reply. "I dunno," She finally said, a small frown before going on to say. "I-I can still feel you." He cocked his head slightly, his expression questioning as she squeaked out in an almost panicked tone. "L-Like _inside_ of me. I can still feel you inside of me. I-Is that normal?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say something along the lines of, '_Well that tends to happen when you have a really big dick. You make a lasting impression.' _But he managed to hold his tongue since he figured that saying such a thing might either upset or embarrass her. However he couldn't help the sliver of male satisfaction that he felt in knowing that even when he wasn't inside of her- she still felt him.

"I wouldn't know. I've never had anyone inside of me," He replied as he reached out and brushed the back of his large hand along the curve of her cheek. "Do you think you feel up to moving so you can soak in the tub for a bit?" She chewed her lower lip for a second before slowly shaking her head no and then said,

"Can't. Can't move. Too scared." Causing Chad to snort slightly and shake his head in amusement before leaning over her a bit and wrapping his arms around her and carefully lifting her up off of the bed.

"Then I'll just have to help you, won't I." He purred as he felt Ichigo wrap her arms around his neck as he stood up and leaned in to give her a small peck on the mouth before carrying her into the bathroom and quietly closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Kneeling down next to the tub, Chad gently placed Ichigo in the warm water and then released her so that she could get settled more comfortably and was about to get up and leave her to bathe in private when he felt one of her small hands grasp his wrist- stopping him.

"Ichigo?" He looked at her questioningly. Wondering why she was stopping him from leaving when Ichigo glanced at him from under her bangs for a moment before finally saying softly,

"Stay." Earning a small smile from him as he carefully took her hand from his wrist and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly before replying.

"I would love too, angel. But I can't. I need to go get you're overnight bag from your place and then come back and start on dinner." Shifting a little bit, and winching a bit at the sliver of pain she felt in her lower stomach and said,

"You don't have to. I could get my stuff and cook-"

"No," Chad said harshly, cutting her off at the knees and causing her to give him a slightly startled look as she took in his- well, _pissed_ expression as he closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to mentally be counting to calm his temper before speaking again, this time in a much calmer and kinder tone.

"No. Look, I'm sorry for snapping like that Ichigo but you're hurt. I don't want you doing anything that may cause you to become even more hurt. That means standing for long periods of time, walking, ect... Just leave that stuff to me and let me take care of you-" He reached out and gently brushed her hair back from her eyes with his finger tips as she slowly nodded her head. Causing him to smile in a way that sent her pulse to racing before he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and then got to his feet and muttered a quick, but heart felt 'thanks' before disappearing out the door.

Leaving Ichigo alone to soak undisturbed as he had originally intended.

* * *

Chad was acting weird.

Well okay, even _weirder_ than usual for him anyways.

Which had Ichigo puzzling over what the normally calm and gentle giant could be thinking since he wasn't acting like himself at the moment. Closing her eyes, she let herself slip a little further into the water, letting it come up to almost her shoulders as she reclined against the back of the tub and tried to think of a time when he had acted even remotely similar to how he was now.

It took several moments of shifting through any and all information she had stored away in her mind, but she finally found another instance when he had acted so strangely.

It had been the day after they had finally become friends.

Chad had showed up at her house at five in the morning and had waited until her dad had started to open the doors of the clinic for someone to notice him so that he could introduce himself to her dad and sisters.

He'd managed to wrangle his way into the house, and had even cooked everyone breakfast and fixed her, and her two little sister's each a home made bento lunch to take with them to school. Thoroughly impressing her dad- even though he was an idiot and easy to impress.

Thus earning him an open invitation from her dad for him to come over any time he wanted. Which he had shamelessly taken advantage of. For over a month before Ichigo had stopped him one morning by staying up all night to wait on Chad to show up. And when he had, she still remembered the look of surprise on his face as he'd taken in her appearance.

From her messy collar length orange colored hair, to her loose fitting overly large turquoise button down shirt, to her bare, long slender legs and shoeless feet- as she stood with her back against the side of her home, right across from the street light.

She'd been tired that day. Exhausted really.

Even more so than usual due to her monthly cycle having just ended and her body was recovering from the ordeal as she had faced him down and plainly told him that if he wanted to crash or hang out- that was one thing, but he didn't need to come over every morning and cook for them.

He'd looked pissed at first. In all honesty she hadn't expected that.

But when he had told her that he wouldn't stop because it was his 'job' as her friend to take care of her and her family, whether she liked it or not- she had gained a better understanding of why he did what he did.

And that was when he had startled her by coming at her like a linebacker and picked her up around the waist and had placed her over his left shoulder and then promptly marched her freezing ass back into her house and put her back into her bed before dropping himself down to the floor with his back to her and saying softly that she needed someone to help her take care of herself.

He worried.

And he'd probably been right too in that instance at least. She'd caught a cold and had had to spend almost a week in bed thanks to a high fever of over a hundred and two. Something that Chad had bitched at her for endlessly until she had gotten better.

_So that was what he was doing now-_ She thought as she picked up the soap and began to rub it between her hands. He was re-assuming the role of her caretaker.

She didn't exactly know how she felt about that. But she supposed that since she had let him take her innocence...he was sort of entitled to act a specific way towards her now. It didn't mean that he thought any less of her. It was just Chad being himself and trying to express his feelings.

And as long as he didn't bitch at her endlessly like he had that time she'd had the cold.

She could deal.


	7. Chapter 7

After leaving Ichigo alone to soak, Chad snagged a pair of pants a light jacket (having decided that he preferred being naked under his clothing since it made it easier to do really, _really_ kinky stuff to his friend) and while he was at it- he even made sure to pocket the bottle of morning after pills since he'd be replacing them with folic acid and prenatal vitamins while he was out.

Slipping on a pair of old sandals, he let himself out of the apartment and began his trek to Ichigo's place. Knowing that she would be uncomfortable without clean clothing to wear once he finally let her out of bed, and because he figured he could cunningly play on her weird father's kindness and sense of duty as a physician and get the other things as well.

After all, he was a fairly trust worthy guy. And Iissun Kurosaki was well known for being just as trusting as his kids. Getting him to give Chad the meds he needed to begin prepping Ichigo for motherhood would be simple enough with an easy yet believable lie.

Something along the lines of- 'My girlfriend is pregnant and needs folic acid and prenatal vitamins. Could you help me out?' Which technically speaking wouldn't be a lie, but not exactly the truth either. So he doubted the man would call him on it. He even had some extra money on him just in case Iissun asked him to pay for them.

Popping the top on the pill bottle, he dumped the fetus killing tablets onto the ground as he walked and then once he was done- re pocketed the bottle and continued his two in a half mile trek to Ichigo's home.

* * *

It had been a slow day for Iissun Kurosaki. Much, _much_ too slow for his liking. And on top of that, he was anxiously thinking about his oldest child, Ichigo and the possible events that had led up to her attack by those thugs she hadn't wanted to speak about.

He wondered if she was safe now. Somewhere where those vile people couldn't touch her.

He knew that she had gone to see Chad. And god knew the boy was protective of her despite not knowing that she was a girl, and he couldn't help but wonder how much longer the gentle giant would be in the dark about her circumstances and why he had had her take her brother's place in their family after he and her mother had been killed.

He couldn't help but worry about whether or not the teen may hate her. Or if he would understand the why of things. After all, having two of one's beloved family members murdered in cold blood was damn near enough to cause issues for anyone.

Especially when his daughter had received gifts from the bastard that had murdered her brother and mother every few months since then. Something that the over protective man didn't appreciate in the least since it meant that the sick fucker was obviously not done screwing with his kid. Or the rest of his family.

And that was seriously fucked up as far as Iissun was concerned.

The door to the clinic opened, the little bell over the door chiming- forcing the man from his abysmal thoughts to find Chad Sado- Ichigo's best friend for the last five years of so, standing just inside the door, looking around for a moment. As I he didn't know where anyone was and was curious as to their whereabouts.

"Chad!" Iissun called out, gaining the teen's attention along with a small almost shy smile as he stepped further into the clinic so that he wasn't blocking the door anymore as Iissun went on to say. "What are you doing here? I thought Ichigo would swing by for his overnight things."

"No. He konked out during a movie that we were watching a little while ago and I couldn't wake him. Besides, I had to step out to grab some things for dinner and something else anyways."

"Oh. Well alright then." Iissun said as he motioned towards a duffle bag sitting in the corner of his office.

Chad walked over to the duffle and picked it up and then stood up to his full height and wondered how to broach the subject on the folic acid and prenatal vitamins. He felt it would be strange to just blurt it out. And yet- being a teenager, that may very well work in his favor.

After all, adults expected teenage boys to be hormone driven and make some mistakes with the opposite sex. He just hoped that by asking Mr. Kurosaki for his help with the pills he needed for Ichigo- that the man wouldn't think any less of him once he found out that he'd knocked up his daughter.

"Um..." Chad started in an almost awkward tone as he turned to face the man who was now looking at him with an expectant look on his face. His smile strangely pasted into place across his lips. "Could I ask for you're help for something?"

Iisun blinked at the young man for a second as his words registered and he chuckled, "Of course son, what is it that you need?"

"I have a girlfriend who just recently found out that she's pregnant. And she and the little one need folic acid and prenatal vitamins. But they can't get everything from over the counter and she can't afford a trip to the doctor at this time." Chad said in a very well done concerned tone for an act.

Causing Iisun to perk up in his seat, happy. Finally, he was going to do something useful!

"Of course, of course! I think I have some extra stuff lying about here somewhere." The man said as he jumped up out of his seat and practically flew by Chad's prone figure to find the medicines, completely missing the small smirk tugging at the teen's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Leaving Iissun's clinic with Ichigo's overnight bag (stuffed with at least a week's worth of clothing and other goodies) Chad smiled as his friend's father waved him off on his merry way and made a mental note to go through Ichigo's things before returning to the apartment so that he could make sure that her father hadn't hidden any more morning after pills anywhere where she could find them.

He then made his way to the local store about half a block from his home since he still needed to pick up things for dinner, not to mention possibly the rest of the week or more, since the grocery store he'd decided to go to had only the freshest and the best of everything food wise.

He'd decided to get enough chicken and beef and fish to last a while plus some other things. Dinner tonight, he had initially thought, would be quick and easy. Something like some of the foods he'd eaten when he'd lived with his grandfather before he had died. But no- since he wanted the meal to be of a romantic nature, he would have to go with something else.

Something more intricate and a little more time consuming.

Grabbing a buggy at the door, Chad began to slowly and meticulously make his way from isle to isle, grabbing various items like, batter, oil, vegetables like- peppers- red, yellow, and orange, some celery, lettuce, some green onions, and tomato's, a large jar of mayo- a large jar of pickles, bread, sandwich meats- chicken, turkey, ham. Some fruits- like kiwi's, oranges, mango's strawberries, grapes- some dairy products like yogurts and milk and sour cream. And then made his way over to the meats counter where he got almost a pound of steak, ground beef, and ribs before moving on to the fish counter to get what he planned to cook for dinner tonight.

He made sure to take into account the fact that he ate much more than Ichigo when he picked his items, a nice piece of salmon to cook along with a pound of large scallops, a pound of large shrimp, clams, four lobster tails, a pound of catfish and enough crab meat to make a seafood salad- one of Ichigo's known favorite foods.

Once he had all of that out of the way, he went and grabbed some candy- some chocolates for Ichigo to eat later on is she so wished, some junk food that the two of them enjoyed and then before he knew it, he had somehow managed to maneuver his way over to the feminine hygiene products where he found some pregnancy tests.

Picking up one or two, he took the time to read the back of the boxes to see just how accurate they were before grabbing five.

After all if he was knocking up his best friend, he was damn well going to do things right and find out if she had a little bun in the oven the first time. There could be no room for error in this. He told himself firmly.

Especially since the last thing he wished to do was spirit Ichigo away from everyone and everything that she knew and loved and hold her captive until she _was_ pregnant was at this point, simply out of the question since he had no wish to break or harm her in any way.

Doing so simply negated the purpose of everything he was doing, didn't it?

Placing the tests in the buggy along with everything else, he then made his way to the front of the store and waited in line for about fifteen minutes before managing to get to the register and having everything rung up.

All in all, his stuff cost about a month's worth of savings.

But if he had managed to get Ichigo with child- he figured that it was the least he could do for her. Besides, he'd never been one to care much when it came to spoiling his favorite person. So this little trip and it's costs simply didn't really register in his mind.

To him Ichigo was worth every damn penny and then some. She always would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo flopped down on Chad's living room couch and promptly winced as she felt a sudden jolt of an aching feeling of pleasure/pain shoot up her spine while her core throbbed in a peculiar manner that made her feel overly hot, her skin and breasts feeling sensitive to the overly large shirt she was wearing.

Each breath she took was a pleasant agony as her body rubbed against the cotton fabric as she heaved a sigh and thought to herself, _Dear god what have I gotten myself into?_ Not for the first time since approaching Chad, but definitely more so now that he had fucked her the first time.

He had handled the entire situation like a man on a mission. Sure he had been gentle with her at first since it had been the first time she had ever let any man touch her so intimately- however the several times afterwards Chad had acted as a man possessed of one driving thought.

His kisses had been searing. His touch branding. And the way he had held her pinned underneath his large body as he had screwed her to mind numbing bliss...had almost been, well, _possessive_. Almost as if he were trying to claim her. Her mind, her body and soul as his own.

But that was a ridiculous thought, wasn't it? Not that she would totally put it past him to actually feel the need to do so while fucking her, but still...

He was a nice guy. Strong, kind, protective. If the circumstances behind everything that had led up to this were different, she could very easily see herself falling for the big guy. However circumstances weren't different.

Ichigo knew it was only a matter of time before those thugs got their hands on her again. And that also meant that it was just a matter of time before she wound up some poor raped soul found dead in a gutter. If she was ever found at all- that is.

After all, there was no telling what sort of sick fantasies she would have to 'help' those guys live out before they decided they were tired of her. And by then she would be so broken that she probably wouldn't fight back at all when they decided to kill her.

She just hoped that they killed her quickly since the last thing she ever wanted was to become so weak that she actually begged for her life.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Chad swearing on the other side of the door when he accidentally dropped his apartment key. She did however head the loud **Bang** from when his head met the door of the apartment with enough force that it literally shook the door, causing Ichigo to jump on the couch with a squeak before her ears picked up Chad's deep voice going over several choice oaths on the other side.

Blinking at the closed door for a moment, she then got up and slowly moved to the door and unlocked it and twisted the knob so that it opened and tried to look outside.

Tried, being the operative word since she was met with the great wall of Chad's impressively muscled chest and completely ad utterly missed the sudden narrowing of her friend's eyes mere moments before he let out a frustrated growl and more or less dropped everything right there at her feet and then grabbed her and unceremoniously tossed her over his shoulder as he stepped inside and made his way to the living room where he then dumped her onto the couch.

Watching with interest as her body hit the plush cushions and bounced several times before settling.

She lay there on his couch, her long hair messily tousled around her head, the collar of the shirt she was wearing had slipped from it's place up on her shoulder and was half way down her arm. Displaying a nice portion of her breast's soft ivory skin. The hem of the shirt however was the most interesting thing by far. It had ridden up enough for him to be able to see that she hadn't bothered with her panties.

The sight of her like this had his cock stiffening in his pants as he thought about all the naughty things he could do with her like this. But upon hearing her snap at him, he shook off any idea he had for anything naughty- at least for the time being- so that he could answer her.

"What the hell Chad-"

"I should be the one asking you such a question, Ichigo. I thought told you before I left that I didn't want you to move or stand up. So what are you doing in here? On you're feet?"

"I couldn't sit in the bath anymore. The water got cold. Besides, I kind of needed to move around a bit when you hit the two in a half hour mark. I was starting to worry." It wasn't the total truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie either. She had been worried. Just not really about him.

But then Chad seemed able to read her well enough to know what she meant, and let the slight pass as he hummed thoughtfully. Knowing all too well what must have been going through her mind and then went back to the door and began to gather everything back up again so that he could bring it all inside and begin putting it all away so that he could make preparations for their dinner.

Pushing herself up onto an elbow, she began to ask if he needed or wanted any help with the stuff only to have him glare at her and tell her to stay down. If he needed help putting the stuff away, he'd damn well ask for it.

Sighing softly as he watched her lay back down from the corner of his eye as he walked past her to get to the kitchen, he then set everything down on the nearest counter and turned to go back into the living room.

Snapping and snarling at a gal wasn't the best way to romance her. Even if one's intentions were good. Chad mentally told himself as he walked back into the living room and knelt down next to the couch where Ichigo's head was and caught and held her gaze as he braced an elbow next to her shoulder and leaned over her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so pissy with you. I just...this can't be_ easy_ for you. Being with someone my size for the first time can be a real bitch. It places a lot of strain on the body." He said knowingly before shifting ever so slightly to kiss her cheek and then sealed his mouth over her own in a kiss that made her tremble.

She whimpered and brought her hand up to tangle in his dark hair, but her hand met with resistance when he suddenly grasped her wrist and pinned it back down before drawing back away from her just enough to keep her from touching him and said coaxingly, "Why don't you take a nap while I fix us dinner. Just to rest up a bit. And I'll wake you when everything is done."


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo attempted to argue, but inevitably gave in with a slight huff before promising him that she would try to rest up while he fixed their dinner.

And just to make sure that she did- Chad made it his personal mission to see to it that she stayed glued to the couch and didn't so much as move for anything after he grabbed her favorite action movie and put it on for her to watch and then went into the kitchen and grabbed her a drink.

After which he kissed her cheek one last time and then went to unload the groceries that he had bought a little while earlier before he began their dinner.

That had been about an hour ago.

Pausing in mid motion, Chad checked on Ichigo from where he stood in the kitchen and smirked when he found that his plan to have her rest had gone wonderfully since the girl was sleeping rather soundly at the moment. Totally oblivious to the sounds of hysterical screaming and chaotic explosions coming from the TV.

Chuckling softly to himself he quickly finished cutting up the vegetables that he would be adding to the salad and then placed them in the large bowl with the other vegetables he'd already cut up and then wiped his hands on a dish towel. And quietly moved out of the kitchen so that he could collect her and then move her back into the bedroom where she would be more comfortable.

Once next to the couch, Chad took a moment to observe Ichigo up close as she slept. Knowing that this was a great deal different from watching a mere friend sleep. He was observing her as he would a lover.

Taking in everything from the way her wild orange hair spread out around her, to the soft curve of her pale cheeks, to the slight parting of her lips when she breathed.

Lips curving upward a bit as he reached out and tenderly brushed her silken hair back from her face with one large hand. The calluses on his fingertips faintly tickling Ichigo's skin, causing the girl to twitch slightly in her sleep and murmur something under her breath.

Carefully slipping an arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees, Chad scooped his her up off of the couch and held her against his chest as he relocated her to the bedroom where upon laying her down on the bed, he leaned over her and laid a soft kiss on her cheek before tucking her in.

Finding it only faintly amusing that Ichigo would sleep so deeply when usually the substitute soul reaper was an unnaturally light sleeper due to years and years of having her father train her to fight by randomly ambushing her while she was both awake and asleep.

He left the room as quietly as he had entered, leaving her to sleep in peace for the moment as he retuned to the kitchen to finish up their dinner.

It took another hour or so to finish cutting up and cooking the steak until they were medium rare, then fixing the dressing for their salad, as well as some of the other side dishes. Cooked potato's and carrots and peas. Some miso soup. A little bit of rice and voila- dinner was done.

Fixing everything so that it was just so, he carried the dishes into the bedroom on a large wooden tray and set it down on the dresser before going into the living room and grabbing the coffee table and then went back into the bedroom where he placed the table under his bedroom window.

And then moved to grab the tray from where he had set it a few minutes before so that he could set the table before he woke her.

Once he was done, he stood back to look over his handy work with a small sense of nervousness/giddy excitement. He couldn't help himself. He didn't know what exactly a guy like him should do to woo a girl like Ichigo.

He knew what he would normally do to woo someone. But somehow he didn't think wild sex, alcohol and drugs would please her much since she didn't drink or do drugs and had only just today been initiated into the wonderful world of sex.

And after the way that he had hurt her earlier, Chad was in no hurry to bust a nut fucking Ichigo into his mattress. Something that he subconsciously was sure that she would appreciate considering that everything from this point on would have to go slow until she was used to him. Or rather his size.

Whatever, it got confusing at some point.

But his thoughts were no less valid.

Setting the tray aside, Chad moved to the bed and gently shook her awake. Watching in fascination as amber eyes flickered open and the girl almost instantly went from asleep to wide awake and alert as she slowly sat up in his bed.

"What is it?" She asked in a husky tone as she rubbed one of her hands against her eyes.

"Dinner." Chad replied as she dropped her arm back to her side and blinked up at him for a moment before muttering,

"Oh. Okay." As she slowly shifted so that she could get up out of his bed. Chad watched her like a hawk for any traces of pain or discomfort and was oddly put out when she neither flinched nor winched nor twitched as she moved. Then again, any protesting muscle pain that she may have felt could have been due to the fact that she was moving more slowly than usual.

With Ichigo it was hard to say.

But then she was probably used to pain of any kind by now. What with always being in fights and being a soul reaper and such.

Reaching out once she was on her feet, Chad very gently grasped her hand and led her over to the table, again watching her every movement until she seated herself at one end of the table. And waited, obviously not knowing that the dinner was meant to be a date of sorts and that Chad was going to be sitting next to her instead of across from her.

Shaking his head at how oblivious his girl could be, Chad chuckled softly as he took his seat.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner was a quiet and somewhat nerve wracking affair for Chad.

Mostly because he didn't know what exactly to say to her to engage her in conversation. He'd tried several things already but she only seemed to say no more than two words per question.

And it was just downright pathetic when a guy had to resort to, "How's your zanbaktou? Still a sword?" Only to have the orange haired beauty beside him look at him funny before slowly replying.

"Uh...yeah." Before returning to her semi full attention to her food again. Leaving Chad to berate himself quietly for spouting off such a stupid question as, How's your zanpaktou? _Geez._ He thought as he began to wonder what he could do to try and talk to her as if they were on a date. Especially since he wanted the time she spent with him to be as romantic for her as humanly possible.

But he had never really had any serious relationships of any kind unless it had either been friends or the friends with benefits kind.

And he had known Ichigo for so long as a guy that it was making it difficult to see her as anything else. Then again, maybe his only way of talking to her had to do more with her personality than her gender. After all she had pretended to be a boy for little over ten years.

What if she simply didn't have a very feminine personality?

Deciding to try something else in an attempt to engage her in conversation, Chad tried the whole god awful, "Have you read the latest Glamor magazine?"

At which time she promptly made a choking sound that had him quickly reaching out to thump her on the back until she finally stopped him by holding her hand up and patting him lightly on the arm with her small hand as she tried taking a drink of juice and swallowed whatever it was that she had been choking on before asking in a somewhat amused/disbelieving tone.

"Are you insane? Is that what all of this twenty questions bullshit is?"

Chad sighed. God she must really have him pegged. He _was_ crazy for trying to talk to her like a normal girl. Especially since the Ichigo he had grown to _know_ and care for was sort of oblivious to things like other people's feelings. Which he now knew was his main problem.

It wasn't that she lacked knowledge about what others thought or felt- it was her lack of insight from always pretending to be a male.

_Dear god kill me now_\- Chad thought as he pushed his empty plate away and waited for Ichigo to finish her own before he next bothered to try and make an attempt at conversing with her. After all, he didn't wish her to choke again.

She finally finished off her food and took a moment to neatly stack her dishes and set them aside before turning to him with a slight frown on her pretty face as she asked, "Are you okay Chad?"

She didn't ask because she was concerned about him per say, after all she could see that he was physically fine. But she knew that he was mentally grappling with something and felt that her question was the best way to figure out what exactly it was since he wasn't usually so awkward around her.

But then again he had always talked to her and treated her as one of the boys.

Which she, in actuality, wasn't.

And that fact was perhaps part of the issue presently at hand. Now that he knew she was a girl, and had taken her viginity, he was probably grappling with how to talk to her now. The situation was painfully awkward for both of them, but she had thought that since he had navigated these water's before that maybe he would be able to handle the sudden and abrupt change in their relationship dynamic.

Now she wasn't so sure.

Which brought to mind the question, _Where did they go from here? _

Chad blinked at her question and mulled it over for a second before simply saying, "Everything is fine. It's just difficult to speak to you as a girl. I don't know any of your interests, your favorite color, what you like to do when your alone..."

"Ah, I wondered if you were going to bring any of that up." She said as she laced her long slender fingers together and rested them on the table in front of her before saying, "And you already know me better than most. As for my favorite color- contrary to popular belief- I like different shades of different blues, and lilacs. Silver, gold are nice too, they go with red, green, black and white."

"All of those hn?" Chad muttered to himself as Ichigo grinned at him and nodded her head, yes.

"Yeah. It varies from day to day." She said causing Chad to get an _'Oh'_ look on his face as if she had just clued him in on something big or something like that. She found it kind of cute that Chad had more or less forgotten that her favorite color varied from day to day.

"Right, I must have forgotten about that." Chad admitting and inwardly cringed, hoping that she wouldn't flip out on him like a normal girl would for missing or forgetting that little detail about her.

Luckily, she didn't seem to mind his lack of foresight about remembering her favorite colors. So she didn't flip out on him. Though now that he knew what her most liked colors were, he was already planning to do some redecorating and some painting when he moved her into his apartment so that he could keep her and their baby safe under his watchful eye.

He could do his bedroom in white, and several shades of blue with some silver trim.

Yeah that would be nice.

And once he was sure of the gender of their baby, he'd fix up the spare room and turn it into a nursery and paint it either blue or lilac. For a boy he'd paint little musical notes on the wall next to the crib. And the kid's first real toy as a toddler would be a little toy piano or drum set.

For a girl, he'd paint little multi colored butterflies and put up flower shaped lights with tinted light bulbs. Her first toy as a big kid could be a set of boxing gloves... I mean lets face it, as much as he might wish he could protect his woman and kid twenty four, seven- he at least had the sense to know that there would be occasions- few and far between where something would happen and he wouldn't be able to protect them.

Either because of distance or something else.

The point was- his daughter was going to grow up strong enough to stomp some brutish thug's face into the damn ground.

He had no plans to raise any victims.

His son would know how to fight too, but he would probably focus more on his daughter just to be safe and leave his son's combat training to Ichigo. After all, the girl was no damn slouch in a fight. She was more like a one woman wrecking crew.

"So, now that dinner is out of the way...um, what do we do now?" Ichigo's voice finally cut through his thoughts, calling his attention back to her.

"I thought that I would give you a massage and then if you aren't too sore..."

"Go again?" She asked with a little amused chuckle causing Chad's lips to quirk slightly as he suppressed his own amused chuckle.

"Yeah."

Shrugging her shoulders she looked at him as a faint blush colored her pale cheeks and said, "I could go again."

"Okay. Let me clear this stuff real quick and then I'll get to work on massaging you. In the meantime, go ahead and climb in the bed and wait for me."

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Chad lay on his side, quietly watching Ichigo as she slept. _My poor girl, _he thought to himself as he played with her long hair. He had worn her out again after giving her a full body massage to loosen her up before rejoining her underneath the sheets for another round of lovemaking.

Because that's what it had actually been this time, _lovemaking_.

He refused to allow himself to participate in anything else for the moment since he wanted to worship the orange haired goddess lying next to him, as no other male in her life ever would. Aside from their sons, but they didn't count since they would worship her in a _much_ different way.

They would worship her because mother's were like gods to children.

They created them, birthed, and nurtured them- and if absolutely necessary, they would take their children out with extreme prejudice.

Or in Ichigo's case, send them to live with their grandpa for a long weekend. Which was basically the equivalent of throwing them to a pack of wolves or something.

Ya know, come to think of it, he really needed to speak to her about doing such things before the kids were old enough to knock her rambunctious dad through a wall or two. Like maybe by the time they were in their teens or something.

Yeah, that could work out well.

Especially for him. Once kids hit their teens they tended to turn into little asshole's and rebel against their parents pretty often which made one's home life more than a little stressful.

Once they hit their teens and started rebelling on him, he'd boot their adorable little asses out every weekend or so- so that he could work some of that excess stress out with her.

Maybe he'd even chase her around the bedroom, who knew, they might _both_ enjoy that. Especially once he caught her. God knew that his girl would give him one hell of a fucking workout.

_Look at me, sitting here, being creepy and making plans for the both of our lives, years from now... _He thought in wry amusement as his body started to respond to his wayward thoughts, causing him to look down at himself and almost snarl aloud, _"Stay down and behave already!" _His girl was exhausted and would need her rest for the time being.

Especially if he wished to engage her further later on.

He had yet to make any attempt to take her anal virginity, mostly because he was more than a little reluctant to even try. He knew from prior experience with some of his ex girlfriend's that he was much too big to have anal sex with someone without causing some serious harm.

Hopefully after Ichigo went home and they returned to school, she would forget to bother asking him to but he wouldn't hold his breath just in case she didn't forget.

Sighing, he released the strand of hair that he'd been playing with and then carefully eased himself out of bed after placing a soft kiss on her cheek, and checked the time. It was well into the evening, and Ichigo would probably either sleep all night or most of it which gave his some much needed time to himself to leave and run some errands.

The first thing he needed to do was go to the soul society and speak with the soul reapers about how she would be_ unavailable_ for the next five years or so. After all, there was no point in him having children with her if she was killed in action not too long after giving birth, because she was foolish enough to resume her soul reaper duties.

No- for the next five years or so, unless the situation was extremely dire- he expected her to stay close to him and not bother with the soul reapers unless they were visiting the living world just to check on everyone.

His reason for this, was of course, mostly selfish and had to do partially with him not wishing to lose his woman. Another part of him also selfishly refused to allow his and Ichigo's children to grow up without ever knowing their mother.

So speaking with the soul reapers was an absolute must since he wouldn't stand for them dragging her into anything for a good long while. But he wasn't entirely sure how to explain the reasons why she would be unable to do her duty without simply telling them that she was a girl, something that he didn't think was really any of their business.

Besides, Ichigo's secret wasn't his to tell. It was hers and he planned to keep it that way until she was ready to talk about it. And if the soul reapers didn't like it, tough.

They would just have to understand that she _had_ her reasons.

Snagging his clothes from the floor, he quietly made his way out of the bedroom so that he could dress in the living room and took a brief moment to find a writing pad and a pen so that he could write her a note (because he wasn't such an inconsiderate and cruel bastard as to fuck a girl, repeatedly, and just walk off without an explanation).

He wrote her a note telling her that he had some errands to run and not to worry- he'd be back a little later and then slipped back into the bed room just long enough to leave the note on his pillow and then slipped back out of the room again so that he could grab his cell phone, wallet, keys and slip on his shoes and then quietly slipped out of his apartment and locked the door behind him.

He had a lot of work to do before he could return home tonight and a very short amount of time in which to do it all in.


End file.
